For You
by HermyCaz
Summary: Remus goes to visit Sirius. He arrives home sad and depressed...but at least he got to talk to Sirius. Remembering the happy memories only makes it worse Hope you like it


**My second fanfic to this site**

**I hope you like it!**

**Reviews are gratefully welcome, as I want to improve.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine…the belong to JK of course! The plot is mine.**

The Future

12 Grimauld Place

Remus had been here many times since Sirius had died. He needed to talk to someone.

He wanted to talk to_ him_.

The archway was standing there in front of him. He stared at it. The perfect arch was unmoving, and the veil was still. He was sure he could hear voices beyond it.; just as he had on the day a few weeks ago. He felt a sudden cold breeze behind and his long cloak blew around him. A whistling sound filled his ears as the veil fluttered. Remus walked slowly towards the archway, the dust beneath his feet flying around quietly, flowing in gentle washes.

He approached the archway, and fell to his knees, his hands falling in the dust, making small washes fly around once again.

"Hello" he said softly, "it's only me, again", he lifted his hand as if to touch the veil, but moved his hand slightly to the left, and pressed it against the arch, tracing his fingers gently along the pattern.

"I need you," said Remus quietly, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm the last marauder left. I have no one"

_"I will always be with you, Moony", _the voice whispered. "_Right here",_ Remus felt a gentle touch on his chest; he raised his hand but could only feel his own heart beating rapidly, following his sobs.

"Don't leave me," Remus said. "I..I, need you-", his voice shattered, and he whispered quietly.

_"Harry needs you." _Sirius interrupted, _"Take care of him for me"_

"I….Harry doesn't…-" Remus started, tears now flowing lightly down his face.

_"He needs you Moony, and…right now, you need him too"_

"He blames himself," said Remus. "He thinks it's his fault you're-", he couldn't bring himself to say the last word. "He knew Voldemort would trick him one day, but…he was so worried that he didn't care if he put himself in danger…" Remus lost control and broke into sobs once more.

_"It's not his fault. Tell him that. For me"_

Remus nodded.

_"Take care of him for me," _Sirius repeated.

"For..you.." Remus managed to reply.

Remus returned to Number 12 Grimauld Place feeling rather depressed and sad. And to add to that; it was raining. The raindrops were as cold as ice; Remus shivered as the water hit his face and splashed his cloak. He came to the door of the enchanted house, his soaking wet hair flicked into his eyes; he ignored it as he looked for the key to the door.

Entering the house and walking into the Living Room, Remus saw that Harry was sitting curled up on the armchair by the fire, the light glowing on his face; his breathing was heavy, he was turning this way and that, as if in a nightmare.

Remus put his hand out to calm Harry, but quickly withdrew it, thinking it was best to leave him, letting the nightmare disappear on its own. He took his wand out of his cloak and pointed it at the fire, making it flicker lightly.

Walking past Harry, Remus went into Sirius' bedroom. He walked around the bed and sat on the side with his back facing the door. Looking up he noticed a picture on the wall; of four young Gryffindors standing under a tree near a small lake. James, Peter, Sirius and himself were all waving happily through the frame. Remus felt his eyes filling with tears again; he made no effort to wipe them away as they rapidly fell; he put his hands over his face and started to sob, as grief and pain flooded through him.

"Remus?" said a voice behind him.

Remus shook his head slightly and turned. "Oh, Harry. You're awake," he said quietly.

Harry didn't answer or say anything. He sat on the opposite side of the bed, looking out to the door.

After a few minutes of neither of them talking, Harry broke the silence. "I miss him" he said, tears slowly falling down his face, "I miss him so much-" he covered his face in his hands. Remus turned, but quickly looked away, unable to look at Harry.

Harry felt the bed rise a little as Remus stood up. He walked around the bed, and knelt down in front of Harry.

"Y'know Harry.." he said softly.

Harry looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything.

Remus hesitated, "The ones that love us…"

"Never really leave us.." Harry continued, he lowered his head, wanting to hide the tears forming in his eyes again.

"He'll always be with you, Harry," Remus said.

Harry looked up and smiled a little, Remembering the day a couple of years ago, when Sirius had said the same thing. Remus returned the smile; and opened his arms to give Harry a fatherly hug. Harry hugged him in return. "Thanks" he said.

No reply came from Remus, as he was still remembering what Sirius had said to him. "For you," he whispered quietly.


End file.
